villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Watchdogs (Manhunt)
The Watchdogs are a major group of antagonists in the 2007 video game Manhunt 2. Summary Like The Bloodhounds and The Pervs, The Watchdogs are men hired by Dr. Pickman to kill Daniel Lamb/Leo Kasper. Given information directly from The Project, The Watchdogs are the most dangerous group of Hunters in Manhunt 2 since they're so highly trained and educated. History Chronologically, the first appearance of The Watchdogs is during the mission "Ritual Cleansing", where they appear after Daniel sets fire to his records ans sets off a fire alarm at the Project Warehouses. Their first in-game mission is "Ghosts", where seven Watchdogs break into Daniel's old house while he's in there to search for him after his escape from Dixmor Asylum. They later appear near the end of the mission "Red Light" where they've set a trap in hopes to kill Daniel, but it fails and Daniel escapes to his old safe-house at an abandoned porno theater. During the mission "Safehouse", they have a shootout with Daniel to try and stop him from leaving, but Daniel kills everyone in his way and escapes once again. After getting an anonymous tip from a pimp, The Watchdogs appear in the mission "Bees Honey Pot" at the brothel of the same name to try and stop Daniel from seeing Judy Sender, but fail. When Daniel corners Judy on the roof, she's shot in the heart by a sniper and then falls off the roof. The shooter was most likely a Watchdog. When Daniel escapes from The Bloodhounds from the previous mission, they show up again at an old car garage in the mission "Most Wanted". In "Origins", they are tasked with guarding Dr. Pickman, but most of the remaining members are wiped out by Daniel. Their final appearance is as dark forms representing agents who were slaughtered in real life during the mission "Personality Clash", created by Leo in Daniel's mind to try and kill him. The few remaining members of The Watchdogs were most likely arrested after Daniel gains his freedom and The Project is exposed to the world. Trivia *The Watchdogs appear in more missions as hunters than any other group in both games, with eight total appearances out of the 15 missions in Manhunt 2. They also have the most models out of all the other groups, with eight in total. *One of the members seems to believe he's an actual dog. He refers to his hands as paws, he hates cats, and he loves being scratched behind his ears. This is an obvious pun on the group's name. *Another notable member is referred to as "Agent 74", a clear reference to Agent 47 from the Hitman games. Agent 74, like 47, is bald and wears a fancy suit. *The original name for The Watchdogs was the "Sleeper Agents". *The last notable member of Watchdogs looks like The Phantom of the Opera, who's heavily scarred on the left half of his face and wears a mask to hide said scars. *Voice actors for The Watchdogs include: **Brennan Brown **Michael Cullen **Richard Easton **John Heffernan **Ted Koch **Matt Walton Gallery Watchdog 6.png Watchdog 5.png Watchdog 4.png Watchdog 3.png Watchdog 2.png Watchdog 1.png Ghost Watchdog 2.png|Ghost Watchdog Ghost Watchdog.png|Ghost Watchdog 2 Navigation Category:Assassins Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:GTA Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Dark Forms Category:Sophisticated Category:Mercenaries Category:Extravagant Category:Honorable Category:Thugs Category:Affably Evil Category:Exploitation Villains